Rebel Knights (Novel series)
Rebel Knights is a series of sixteen young adult novels written by Maryam Wells and published by Xilbris Publishing. The book series has become one of the most controversial, yet popular series written, but Wells had fears of writing the series due to it being based on real-life events of the 2016 election featuring Donald Trump and Hillary Clinton. After Trump won the election, Wells upset by it and for days she suffered from election stress. The day after Trump's victorious win, thousands of people on the democratic side protested against it. Wells was in her home when her mother told her about it. Seeing thousands of people protesting against Trump inspired Wells to write a series about freedom fighters protesting against an newly elected president and his prejudice ways. When she began writing the first arc book episodes, she introduced four groups of teenagers from four major cities; Los Angeles, New York, Seattle, and Chicago, forming an elite protesting organization to stand up and protest against an racist hotel tycoon turned president. The series won awards for best storylines by LGBT awards. and help encourage people to stand up for what they believe in. Overview The series is loosely divided into four arcs of four books each, chronicling the introduction of all eighteen main characters as the Teen Peacekeepers, events of the election, the storylines about their personal lives, and one main villain. The series follows the lives of four groups of teenagers living in four major cities on the democratic side; From Los Angeles - Jasmine Geist, Shanica Reese, Deon Carter, Olivia Gonzalez, and Kevin Williams; From New York - Emma Stratton, Carly Rivers, Shane Bennett, and Victor Romero; From Seattle, Alex Newman, Madison Hammond, Caitlyn McGee, Hector Santos, and Adam Kingsley; and from Chicago; Mel Winslow, Gia Ricci, Noah Simms, and Mel's younger sister, Kris— who become the Rebel Knights to fight against vulgar promises made by the newest president of the United states, Gerald Cunningham. Throughout their four-year battle against Cunningham, the Teen Peacekeepers found out about the highs and lows about protesting against their enemy and deal with their own personal lives. The first arc of the series introduced the Rebel Knights teams in each episodes. The second arc of the series saw one team traveling to another city to meet with their allies with plans to protest against Cunningham, plus there are some hook-ups in the arc, along with a shock death of one of the main characters. The third arc sees the New York Rebel Knights thinking about quitting after loosing their friend and teammate and the biggest love triangle. The fourth and final arc sees one of the Rebel Knights learn he or she is an parent. Publication History Arc 1 *The Fight Begins - Rebel Knights of Los Angeles *New York Fighters- Rebel Knights of New York City *Seattle Warriors - Rebel Knights of Seattle *Chicago Defenders - Rebel Knights of Chicago Arc 2 *Unknown title *Killer - Hanna *Heartless - Emily *Wanted - Aria Arc 3 *Twisted - Spencer *Ruthless - Hanna *Stunning - Emily *Burned - Aria Arc 4 *Crushed - Spencer *Deadly - Hanna *Toxic - Emily *Vicious - Aria Main Characters Los Angeles *Jasmine Geist - An average straight-A student who is an aspiring writer. She is an junior in high school when the series started and comes from a Muslim background. When hotel tycoon Gerald Cunningham won the presidential election, Jasmine was upset since she rooted for his opponent, Paula Jackson, a former senator. But after watching people from Los Angeles, Chicago, Oregon, and other states on the democratic side protest against Cunningham, Jasmine decided to protest against Cunningham as well, so she convinced her friends from school to form a team to protest against Cunningham's prejudice plans and maintain peace in America. By doing research on and making posters, the friends called their team Rebel Knights. Their way of Protesting caught the attention of other kids from New York, Chicago, and Seattle and she and her team form an alliance with them. During the second arc, Jasmine falls for Seattle Rebel Knights, Hector Santos and the two began a relationship. In the final episode, Jasmine goes on to Los Angeles College and majors in Creative writing at the same time writes a tell-all about her adventures as a Teen peacekeeper. *Shanica Reese - An popular cheerleader at Crenshaw Heights High. She developed an love of hair styling due to having an mother who is an hair stylist and salon owner. She joined her friend, Jasmine as a Teen Peacekeeper to protest against racist hotel tycoon Gerald Cunningham after he won the presidential election. Jasmine's reason was because she didn't want Cunningham to mess with college funds nor women's rights. She was crushed on by Kevin Williams, an classmate and fellow teammate. In the second arc, the two shared a kiss. *Deon Carter *Olivia Gonzalez *Kevin Williams New York Seattle Chicago